


This Time

by Spikedluv



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are fish in Jack’s pond, what else might have changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for Moebius 2. This little ficlet has been on my mind since I first read recaps of the ep. I finally started writing it down last week in hopes of having it finished before the ep aired here in the US, but that obviously didn’t happen. *g* This ficlet slightly alters the aired tag, and then extends past it.
> 
> Written: March 26, 2005

Daniel grabbed a beer out of the cooler that he and Teal’c had just carried out from the cabin. He twisted the cap off as he strolled down to the dock where Jack and Sam were fishing and slipped it into his pocket. Daniel squatted beside Jack’s chair and placed his arm along the back. “Hey.” He took a sip of the cold beer and then rested his arm on his leg.

Jack smiled happily at him. “Hey back. Is that for me?” He batted his eyelashes.

Daniel couldn’t help but smile at Jack’s eager, little boy face. “No. But I’ll share.”

He handed Jack the bottle and watch him drink—the way his lips fit around the mouth, the way his throat moved when he swallowed—and got hard. He shifted, trying to make himself more comfortable in his jeans without actually having to rearrange himself in front of Sam and Teal’c.

Jack handed the bottle back with a smirk. “Problem, Daniel?”

“No.” Daniel frowned at Jack. “Catch anything?” he asked with fake cheer, knowing the fish bucket was empty and destined to remain that way.

“No,” Sam answered him, sounding aggrieved. “There are no fish in this pond, Daniel,” she said accusingly, taking the beer Teal’c handed her. “Thanks, Teal’c.”

“You are welcome, Colonel Carter.”

“I keep tellin’ ya, that’s not the _point_ ,” Jack explained impatiently.

“Catching fish is not the point of fishing?” she asked irreverently. “Sir.”

“No. The point of fishing is to relax and have fun.”

“What about the point of eating?” Sam asked.

“That’s why we brought steak,” Daniel interjected.

“Ahh.”

“Watch it, or I’m leaving you two home next time and just bringing Teal’c.”

“I do not believe I am deserving of such an honor, O’Neill,” Teal’c replied.

Daniel snorted, and Jack slapped at him with the back of his hand, missing when Daniel leaned back out of the way. Just then a fish jumped out of the pond and landed back in the water with a ‘splash’.

“Was that what I thought it was?” Sam asked.

“Did it look like a fish?” Daniel asked.

“It looked like a fish to me, Daniel Jackson.”

“Hmm. One fish, can’t be too big of a deal, right?”

“I don’t know, Sir. The tape said you didn’t have _any_ fish in your pond. If something like that’s changed, what else might have changed that we don’t know about yet?”

“Well, we only know about the fish because it was on the tape, so technically, if there are changes, we won’t _realize_ that they’re changes,” Daniel replied.

“Argh! All that time travel talk gives me a headache! All I know is, at least we got the important stuff right in this time line,” Jack said, his eyes drifting to Daniel.

Daniel’s mouth dropped open in surprise at Jack letting his romantic side peek out in front of their friends. Jack let go of the pole with one hand and slipped it around Daniel’s neck. He tugged him close, kissing him and sliding his tongue into Daniel’s open mouth.

“Mmm,” Daniel moaned, slipping his hand into Jack’s hair and deepening the kiss.

“O’Neill, Daniel Jackson, I believe you should get a room,” Teal’c said, and Sam snorted the beer she’d just drunk.

Jack pulled back and grinned at Daniel, who licked his lips to get every last taste of Jack off them. He was hard again, and he knew that Jack knew it.

‘Bastard,’ he mouthed, which only caused Jack’s grin to widen.

“Oh, god, my nose,” Sam groaned, after she’d found a tissue to wipe her face.

“Serves you right for mocking me, and fishermen everywhere,” Jack replied with little sympathy. “Now, there’s at least one fish out there, Carter, why don’t you see if you can catch him for supper?”

“Is that a challenge, Sir?”

“Make of it what you will.” Jack dropped his hand to the beer bottle Daniel held, and lifted it, along with Daniel’s hand, to his mouth. He drank, then set Daniel’s arm back onto his leg, leaving his hand casually wrapped around Daniel’s.

Sam relaxed back in her chair. “Okay,” she said, “change of subject. To something less volatile than fishing. Have you picked a date for the wedding yet?”

“The day after I retire,” Jack announced.

“It’s unfortunate that you had to wait until now to tie the bow,” Teal’c said.

Jack started to correct Teal’c, then merely said, “Yes, Teal’c, it is,” while absently rubbing his thumb over the back of Daniel’s hand.

“Stupid NID,” Sam muttered. “I mean, as a civilian, you weren’t even in the Colonel’s, or the General’s, direct chain of command, Daniel.”

“Well, not _technically_ ,” Daniel agreed, “but you know the NID. They would have used any excuse they could to kick Jack, or any one of us, out of the Stargate program,” Daniel said.

“I know,” she sighed. “I just hate it that you’ve got to retire, Sir.”

“I’m only stepping down from command, Carter,” Jack reminded her. “I’m not leaving the SGC entirely.”

Sam sighed. “I know, but still, it won’t be the same.”

“No, not the same,” Jack agreed. He glanced at Daniel. “But in many ways better.”

Daniel couldn’t help the sappy grin he knew he sported. Jack didn’t often open himself up this way, sharing their love with others.

“Yeah, you get to go to Atlantis.”

“Carter! I meant Daniel!”

Sam grinned. “I know, Sir.”

The End


End file.
